(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet seat automatic raising structure using magnets. More specifically, the present invention relates to a toilet seat ring raising structure which functions automatically either by use of a magnetic lever or a magnetic spring.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there are many types of toilet seat automatic raising structures developed. However, the majority of these structures are not widely accepted by the general public. Therefore, manufacturers do not want to produce them in high quantities. This is because these toilet seat raising structures are fairly complicated and the manufacturing costs are relatively high. These automatic raising structures are considered unnecessary because of their high price, therefore. they are not generally accepted by the public consumer.
In addition to the drawback in high cost, the complex structure which commonly requires mechanical components such as gears and linkages are not user friendly. A user has to push the button for the device to operate. However, the user that is not familiar with the device may manually lift up the toilet seat directly. This could destroy the structure of the automatic raising device and possibly damage the toilet seat. This is inconvenient for the user.
Despite the drawbacks, the toilet seat automatic raising structure is still practical to be used in our daily lives. The majority of the user do not lift up the toilet seat ring after use, this is partly a habitual thing and partly because the users do not want to touch the unsanitary seat ring. Therefore, it would be nice to have a toilet seat ring automatic lifting device installed with the toilet tank.